


Bruises

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: :(, :), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst?, Bruises, Chef Taeyong, Comfort, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Injury, Love, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pain, Precious, Present Tense, Short, Skateboarding, SuperM - Freeform, Sweat, TW: Blood, Tears, gwen is hurt, lee taeyong - Freeform, lee taeyong/original female character - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 fluff, nct 127 lee taeyong, nct 127 romance, nct 127 taeyong, nct fic, nct fluff, nct romance, nct scenarios, nct taeyong, scrapes, skateboard, soft, taeyong - Freeform, taeyong cooking, taeyong is angelic, taeyong x oc, tw: blood and injury, very minor skateboard incident, well fed, wound, yongie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Gwen is practicing the beta flip and injures herself when it goes wrong. Taeyong takes care of her when she arrives home scraped up.
Relationships: Guinevere & Taeyong, Guinevere/Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Guinevere (Gwen) Romanelli is one of my original characters. For more information on her, check out my bio where I have linked my oc bank so you can discover what she looks like and how old she is :D You can also view my other characters there! I didn't really proofread this so I apologize for any typos :)

Guinevere lies on the sidewalk, cradling her arm. She sucks air in through her teeth, her eyes tightly shut. “Fuck,” she groans, rocking back and forth. Her skateboard sits about a meter to her right. It’s upside down. Tears prickle behind her eyes, hot and salty. She wills them to go away. It feels as though someone took a hammer to her elbow and she whines, her arm aching terribly. 

The heat of the afternoon sun warms the pavement, causing it to be hot to the touch. Gwen’s clothes stick to her skin with sweat, her body tired from the physical exertion. The long sleeves of her shirt cling to her forearms and beads of perspiration drip down her temples. Lower lip trembling, she stands, picking up her skateboard. 

She tells herself she can do it as she sets her board down, preparing to try again. Her phone chimes. She fishes it out of her knapsack that was laying on the sidewalk. A text from Taeyong lights up the screen.

_ Will you be home soon? It's starting to get dark out. _

_ i’m in the neighborhood so i’ll head over now. see u soon :)  _ Gwen responds to the worried message and once again picks up her board, throwing her knapsack over her shoulder. Her elbow stings and aches but she ignores it, her converse-clad feet making their way to the section of apartments she knows so well. 

She climbs the stairs all the way up to the seventh floor, where she arrives at their place. Too lazy to get her keys out, she raps the door loudly and is met with a smiling Taeyong. His eyes light up when he sees her standing there. He quickly lets her inside. 

“So, did you perfect the move like I knew you would?” he inquires, watching her as she takes off her shoes.

“Not yet.” As she straightens from bending to the floor, she pouts and subconsciously touches her elbow, wincing. “I still have a lot of practicing to do.”

The quick and slight furrow of her brow doesn’t get past him, however. He frowns, stepping closer to her. “You okay? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’ll be right back,” she huffs, walking past him into the bathroom. She shuts the door and stands in front of the mirror, rolling up her sleeve to look at her throbbing elbow. The skin is red and scraped up. Flecks of blood and bruises litter the damaged flesh. 

Her eyes fill with tears as she grabs a washcloth and wets it, trying to clean the wound. At that moment, Taeyong strides in and stops when he sees her desperately trying to clean her scraped up elbow.

“Gwen,” he says calmly, reaching over and taking the cloth. “What happened?” His hand gently dabs at the blood.

“I messed up the fucking beta flip. I don’t know why I’m having such a hard time with it!!” she exclaims. “Ow, ow, ow that stings!” Pulling away, she holds her arm and tears spring to her eyes.

“Sorry! I’ll be more careful.” He moves to resume his action. She lets him continue. Taeyong grabs the rubbing alcohol, puts some on the washcloth, and presses it to her skin again. Her eyes slam shut and she hisses in pain. He brings his lips to her cheek in an attempt to comfort her. 

She exhales shakily, trying to ignore the fact that she has a very low pain tolerance. After cleaning it up, he puts a bandage on the injured area, making sure it’s securely on.

“There you go, baby. All done.” He kisses her forehead.

“Thanks, Yongie.” She lazily leans against him and hides her head in his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso. He hums and pulls away to lead her into the living room.

“Dinner’s all ready so we can eat when you want.”

“Let’s eat now.” Gwen grabs his hand and presses her mouth to his knuckles. He smiles and nods as they walk into the kitchen to consume the noodles and chicken sitting on the counter.


End file.
